Class of 2013
Degrassi Community School's Class of 2012 consists of the students below. This class was notorious for it's larger-than-usual amount of relationships, as well as conflicts and friendships, as seen below. Their graduation will take place in spring of 2012, during the finale of the twelth season and in the real-world time of spring 2013. *This class should actually be the class of 2010, but due to the retcon in the Degrassi timeline, they will graduate in the year of 2012. Characters Main Characters: *Fiona Coyne (Valedictorian) *Imogen Moreno *Jake Martin *Katie Matlin *Marisol Lewis *Mo Mashkour *Bianca DeSousa *Owen Milligan *Eli Goldsworthy *Mike Dallas *Drew Torres (Held back, graduating in 2013) Supporting Characters *Mark Fitzgerald (Expelled) *Julian Williams Interaction History Although everyone in this class has been acquainted with each other in one way or another, there are some interactions that stood out majorly. Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Fiona-Imogen Relationship *Eli-Imogen Relationship *Jake-Katie Relationship *Mo-Marisol Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship *Drew-Katie Relationship *Drew-Marisol Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Marisol-Fiona Friendship *Jake-Marisol Friendship *Jake-Mo Friendship *Bianca-Owen Friendship *Dallas-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Jake Friendship *Fiona-Bianca Friendship *Bianca-Imogen Friendship *Bianca-Fitz Friendship *Dallas-Katie Friendship *Dallas-Drew Friendship *Drew-Marisol Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Bianca-Katie Conflict *Dallas-Katie Conflict *Eli-Dallas Conflict *Fiona-Katie Conflict *Imogen-Marisol Conflict *Jake-Dallas Conflict *Marisol-Bianca Conflict *Eli-Fitz Conflict *Eli-Jake Conflict *Marisol-Fiona Conflict *Drew-Marisol Conflict Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dallas and Katie (Mutual Flirtatious Relationship) *Jake and Marisol (Marisol to Jake) *Dallas and Fiona (Dallas to Fiona) *Drew and Marisol (Marisol to Drew) *Owen and Bianca (Owen to Bianca) Trivia *Their senior year began in season eleven and will end in season twelve. *The first character introduced from this class was Mark Fitzgerald, however he was kicked out of Degrassi before graduating. *The first characters introduced from this class were Mark Fitzgerald, Fiona Coyne, and Mo Mashkour. *The first characters from this class were introduced in season 9, during their sophomore (junior for Fiona) year. *The first main characters originally from this class weren't introduced until their junior year in season 10. *Their freshman year would have been durring seasons 6 and 7, but none of them had debuted. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Seasons 6 & 7 *It is assumed Mark Fitzgerald transferred in season 7 from Lakehurst since he hung out with the Lakehurst thugs. Season 9 *Mark Fitzgerald makes his first appearance. *Fiona Coyne transfers to Degrassi from New York with her twin brother, Declan Coyne. *Fitz joins Johnny's Gang. *Fiona begins seeing a new therapist upon moving. *Mo Mashkour makes his first appearance. *Johnny sends naked pictures of his girlfriend to Bruce The Moose and Fitz. *Fiona leaves Degrassi after finishing the year. Season 10 *Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa, Julian Williams, Marisol Lewis, and Owen Milligan make their first appearances. *Drew Torres (originally in this year) enrolls at Degrassi. *After being abused by Bobby Beckonridge in New York, Fiona runs away to Toronto and re-enrolls into Degrassi in grade 12. *An intense rivalry between Eli and Fitz begins. *Owen and Riley haze Drew by taping him (naked) to the flagpole. Riley later takes all the blame. *Eli tricks Fitz with a fake ID and gets him arrested. *Bianca is interested in Adam, until she discovers his secret and outs him to the school as an FTM transgender. *Audra Torres grows a hatred for Bianca over the season for meddling in her sons' lives. *Fiona gets her own condo, a place where many memorable events are set to happen in the future. *Drew begins dating underclassmen Alli Bhandari. *Drew goes on a date with Marisol where she bores him by copying all his interest. *Eli and Bianca attend the DeadHand concert with upperclassmen Sav Bhandari and underclassmen Adam Torres, but they get pulled over because Sav's parents have reported their car missing, when Save had actually stolen it. Bianca also gets arrested for her previous warrant and being intoxicated while underage. *Owen bullies Riley and Zane continuously, until punished by Principal Simpson. *Eli and underclassmen Clare Edwards begin dating. *Fiona goes to trail against Bobby. *Fiona believes she is crazy, feels lonely, has crazy anxiety, doesn't know what to do, and falls into depression. She begins coping with alcoholism. *Fitz gets into a fight with Adam and the latter wins by kicking Fitz in his testicles. *Clare sets off a toxic stink bomb in the school during exams to stop the fights between Eli, Adam, and Fitz. Eli later places the blame on Fitz *Bianca has oral sex with Drew in the boiler room before the dance. *Eli poisons Fitz at the Vegas Night dance when Fitz invites Clare to end the rivalry he has with Eli. *Alli finds out that Drew cheated on her with Bianca and breaks up with him. *Alli almost sells her body for prostitution to Owen when he comforts her and offers fifty dollars for sex. She declines and he almost forces her, until Drew breaking everything up. *Fitz almost stabs Eli at the dance after cornering him and Clare in a dark hallway. *Fitz is arrested for posession of an illegal dagger and expelled from Degrassi. *Katie Matlin recalls attending Vegas Night but she isn't introduced on camera until the next season. *Degrassi goes on lockdown during their dance. *Due to Vegas Night; Upon returning in January, Simpson makes Degrassi a strict school with uniforms, heavy security, many rules, and high requirements. *Bianca gets into a fight with Alli. *Drew and Alli make up, then break up hours later when Alli decides to leave Degrassi. *Bianca must attend a girls' self esteem seminar due to her involvement in boiler room hook ups. *Fiona assists Holly J. in cheating on her boyfriend Sav with her brother Declan. *Eli stops Clare's short-lived rebellious streak. *It is revealed Eli blames himself for the death of his ex-girlfriend Julia. *Eli is shown to have OCD. *Eli is revealed to be a horder, which he lets Clare help him with. *Despite Drew putting in more effort, Fiona falls for Adam and Drew gives up. *Eli, Clare, and Adam decide to throw a secret romance party under the sky in the woods when they learn that students are upset Degrassi's lunch dance will suck. *Fiona stands Adam up the night of the party and drinks the night away. *Adam sends Fiona to rehab when she says drinking makes it easy to be with him. She then breaks up with him. *Drew and Bianca begin their first relationship, despite Drew's friends not approving. *Drew and Bianca take shrooms, and Drew causes the basketball team to lose finals. *Fitz returns after being released from juvie, but doesn't return to school. He has become Christian and works at The Dot Grill. *Fitz tries to come between Eli and Clare again, and Eli finally makes him stay out of their lives. *Fitz patches things up with Clare. *Drew helps Sav make his mixtape for his college application, which Alli throws a tantrum over. *Fiona goes to court against Bobby, and things start looking bad. Tinsley Wharton, who Bobby cheated on Fiona with, admits to Bobby abusing her too and Fi wins the case. *Fiona kisses her best friend, Holly J. and begins to feel attracted to her best friend. *Fiona fixes things with Adam, and they rekindle their relationship. *Fiona tries to go too far with Adam and he realizes she is a lesbian and is only using him for his female body parts. Fiona and Adam's second and final relationship ends on bad terms. *Fiona discovers she is a lesbian and comes out to her mother and Holly J., then eventually she slowly comes out to everyone. *Anya tells Holly J. about Fiona's attraction towards her. Holly J. tells Fiona and promises nothing will be awkward. *Eli crashes his hearse into a wall because Clare always hated it, he also knew that if he survived the crash Clare would come to the hospital. Clare then breaks up with him. Season 11 *Jake Martin transfers to Degrassi after moving in next door to childhood friend, Clare. *Katie Matlin and Imogen Moreno make their first on-screen appearances. *Marisol begins working at Little Miss Steaks. *Drew and Owen become friends after everything that happened between them last semester. *Eli is shown to wear a boot and a cast on his leg from his previous accident in season 10. *Fiona gets in her first lesbian relationship with Charlie Lima. *Bianca is stalked by her ex boyfriend who was released from prison. *Many students attend the Keke Palmer concert during Spring Break. *Bianca and Drew kill Anson in self defense when he tries to rape Bianca and kill Drew (Bianca forces a break at his head). *Vince Bell witnesses the death from a distant alley, and threatens the couple. *Drew gets a restraining order on Vince. *Eli is prescribed anti-anxiety medication by his therapist while they look into further mental disorders. *The kids of Degrassi throw a back to school party at Above The Dot. *Eli is embarassed at the party by Clare when she screams about his previous relationships with her and Julia. *Jake and Clare take interest in each other, until their parents get married and they become step siblings. *Fiona throws Anya her 18th birthday party as a surprise at her condo. *Owen begins dating Anya, and accidentally introduces her to coccaine at a club. *Owen breaks up with Anya for being pathetic, but they later rekindle their relationship until her graduation when she decides to go into the army. *Fiona and Owen begin a conflict. *Imogen is introduced as being obsessed with Eli. *Imogen pretends to be Clare and says hurtful things to Eli, then keeps him off his meds to mess with his emotions in hopes of him returning her affection. *Eli and Fiona become good friends this season. *Eli and Fiona write/direct a play about Eli's complicated lovelife with Clare, Fitz, and Jake entitled Love Roulette. *Fiona gets bedbugs at her condo. *Eli leads Imogen on by pretending she is Clare and making out with her. *Eli has a mental breakdown during his play, and burns his script on stage. *A conflict between Jake and Eli begins. *Eli discovers he is bipolar. *Drew gets PTSD after killing Anson, being threatened by Vince, and being jumped by their gang. *Marisol takes part in K.C. cheating on his baby mother, Jenna, and causes their break up. *K.C. breaks up with Marisol. *Jenna makes K.C. give Tyson up for adoption. *Eli is finally fully recovered from his car accident. *Eli ruins his friendships with Fiona and Imogen, and realises its time to fix them as well as his relationships with Jake and Clare. *Fiona lets Charlie move in with her, but she moves out and they break up once they realize they hardly know each other. *Drew, Owen, and Julian make a fight club, but it gets shut down by Katie and Simpson. *Fiona almost relapses to impress Charlie. *Fiona discovers she will be held back next year, officially putting her in the class of 2012. *Bianca is forced into an abusive and shady relationship with Vince to keep Drew and their loved ones safe. *Mo befriends Sav Bhandari after blackmailing him into including him in making the score for Love Roulette. *Mo is the only one to know about the student-teacher affair between Sav and Winnie Oh. *Drew, Julian, and Owen go to a cage fighting rink. Drew goes up and gets knocked out by his large opponent. Julian helps him back awake and Drew insist he trains harder or keeps fighting. Julian to pull Drew away and leaves. *Drew begins trying different fighting styles to defend himself so he wont be afraid all the time. *Katie and Drew are in a love/hate conflict over fight club being shut down and their opposite attitudes, until they kiss when alone in a classroom. Drew still tells Katie to leave him alone and not follow him. *Katie follows Drew, Owen, and Julian only to show up to the illegal cage fighting rink. Drew is up again, and he keeps beating the guy despite the fact he is bleeding and already on the floor. Katie rushes to Drew and pulls him off the man, leaving with him. *Katie talks to Drew the next day and he tells her everything that happened with Bianca, Anson, and Vince. She now grows a hatred for Bianca and has a full on attraction to Drew. She agrees to teach him Tae Kwon Do for defense. *Fiona buys a "prom dress" from Dawn in exchange for the kidney Holly J needs. *Bianca and Imogen bond when they both sit out of P.E. They are given a written assignment to do, but since they dont do it, they must do it in detention. *In detention, Bianca tries to sell Imogen weed for Vince. Imogen tells her she isn't interested in drugs while she's in a classroom, and goes to the bathroom. Bianca digs in Imogen's purse, steals $200 from Imogen and puts the weed in her bag, then acts like nothing happened. *The next day Imogen confronts Bianca about her stolen birthday money, and Bianca appoligizes. She then gives Imogen the sexy outfit Vince wanted herself to wear while with him. *Katie, Marisol, and Mo run for president against each other. *Katie and Marisol compete for student council president and for Drew. When Drew picks Katie, Marisol tells the whole school about Katie's bulimia; Katie gets back at her and tells everyone about Marisol's affair with K.C. In the end, the girls make up and Katie wins. She then picks Marisol as her VP, much to Drew's dismay. *Fiona and Charlie meet again, and despite Fiona being awkward, Charlie invites her to her art show and tells her she is becoming successful. *Fiona ask Eli to prom, but he is already going as a waitor with Adam. *Fiona goes to Charlie's art studio and they talk about their break up. Charlie then mentions she needs a cat-sitter for Mr. Tuxedo Pants. Fiona agrees to watch the animal if Charlie is her date to prom. Charlie agrees, but then introduces Fiona to her new girlfriend, Meredith. *Due to her friends being too busy for her, the fact she wont graduate, and Charlie leading her on; Fiona relapses and sets Mr. Tuxedo Pants free. Charlie gets mad, but the two find the cat. They are left off as friends, but Charlie tells Fiona her problem is that she pushes people away. *Katie thinks Drew wants sex, thanks to Marisol. In the end, they establish that Katie is not ready. *At prom, Drew brings Bianca with him, Adam, and Katie so she can get away from Vince for a night. Katie and Adam start off rough with her, but they are all friendly eventually. *Vince shows up at prom, asking for Bianca to come with him. Drew tells him no, and they fight. Drew uses the next techniques he learned and wins. Vince gets embarassed, then shoots his gun in the air twice (shooting Adam), then he drops the gun. *Katie, Drew, Clare, and Eli rush to Adam's side while Bianca is frozen staring at the gun. Katie manages to slow the bleeding down, and calls the parametics. Drew tells his brother that he will see him soon and sends Clare and Eli with him. Drew and Katie then approach Bianca who says she has to end it, grabs the gun, and goes to Vince's safehouse. *Drew and Katie follow Bianca to the safehouse and stop her from shooting Vince when he comes out. She puts the gun down and calls the police. She then is taken into custody for questioning, but shows up at the hospital to see Adam and everyone later. Drew ask Audra to supply a lawyer for Bianca since she tried helping him and Adam. Audra then tells the girl she formerly hated they can work something out. Season 12 *Mike Dallas makes his first appearence. *Dallas tranfers to Degrassi to captain the Ice Hounds Hockey Team, Owen is also on this team. *Drew and Bianca begin a relationship, Drew thinking he broke up with Katie. *Drew and Katie have sex at a party while Drew is drunk, both losing their virginity. *Drew and Katie break up for real. *Eli reunites with Clare. *Mo starts a band called Wisperhug which Imogen also joins. *Katie and Jake hook up but Katie breaks down cryng realizing she is still not over Drew. *Drew passes out and it is discovered he has severe concussion. *Eli puts on a play titled "Romeo & Jules," the homosexual version of Romeo and Juliet much to the dismay of Dallas, Luke and Becky Baker. *Jake and Katie create the Degrassi Greenspace. *Drew drops out of school, moves in with Fiona and gets a job at the mall. *Imogen learns her dad has early onset dementia. *Alli Bhandari briefly joins this class, taking some senior courses. She ultimately decides to stay back a year like planned, however. *Dallas and Katie begin a flirtatious relationship. *Katie and Jake begin a relationship, when they kiss after Jake shows up at Dallas' hockey game. *Bianca bonds with K.C. Guthrie and Lisa Guthrie before they are forced to flee to British Columbia. *Dallas makes enemies in Katie and Jake by destroying their garden with his team (minus Owen and Cam). *Drew and Bianca get engaged. *Eli begins smoking weed with Jake. *Marisol discovers Mo has diabetes. *Clare Edwards trust Dallas, and the two end up enemies by the time they are done with drinking, storytelling, and kissing. This furthers the rivalry Dallas has with Jake, Katie, and Eli. *Bianca finally becomes best friends with Audra Torres. *Drew, Bianca, Fiona and Imogen travel to Las Vegas for Drew and Bianca's wedding. *Katie, Jake, Mo and Marisol go to Las Vegas on Spring Break vacation. *Drew calls off the wedding when he realises it isn't right without his family. *Katie is offered a place at Stanford University, but gambles all her college savings away. *Katie almost sleeps with Darrin Howe causing her and Jake to break up. *Eli discovers Campbell's body after he commits suicide in the greenhouse. *Dallas contemplates suicide but is talked down from the school roof by Fiona. *Eli begins taking MDMA to cope with Campbell's death. *Mike Dallas is revealed to have had a child at the age of 15 with Vanessa, named Rock Dallas. *Eli makes a Zombie movie featuring Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Harry, Damon, Zig Novak, Dave Turner, Jake Martin, Imogen Moreno, and others. *Eli makes a friend in Archie Simpson. *Fiona is attacked at her condo after Drew moves out and she posts to much information online. *Drew runs for school president for the next year since he is staying behind- against Clare. Gallery Degrassi-Season-12-on-iTunes.jpg Katie-04.jpg Katie-05.jpg Degrassi-s11-eli-06.jpg Degrassi-s11-bianca-06.jpg Degrassi-s11-bianca-05.jpg Degrassi-s11-eli-06.jpg imogen-09.jpg 00249.jpg 86786585786.jpg 98fsdkf.jpg 53452534325.jpg AysuBTICAAAwfe1.jpg Lsd;kf.jpg degrassi-s11-eli-07.jpg 8789uioh.png degrassi-bianca-season12-02.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-02.jpg Found_o.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-06.jpg degrassi-s11-bianca-07.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-03.jpg degrassi_season_12.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-09.jpg Gfhfdg.jpg imogen-10.jpg Drew-kc-drew-torres-15465837-450-300.jpg Drew Torres1.png Katiefionadrewbianca.jpg 175px-Sdfsdfsdf.jpg 138px-Tumblr_m7z8ngqkaU1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 230px-Drewwwww.png 230px-Moarrrisol.png 230px-Katieeeeeeeee.png degrassi-owen-season12-06.jpg Dallas Golf.jpg Mike Dallas.png Fimogenminusdallas.png Jatie 2 dallas cockblock.jpg Jake Martin.png Katie and jake.jpeg Degrassi drew katie and jake.jpg Bianca2390.jpg Biancadesousa2.jpg Degrassi-bianca-season12-01.jpg Degrassi-owen-season12-02.jpg Degrassi-imogen-season12-01.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-08.jpg degrassi-eli-season12-01.jpg degrassi-drew-season12-02.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-03.jpg jake-season12.jpg degrassi-mo-01.jpg degrassi-marisol-season12-03.jpg mike-01.jpg 1000px-Dg120506-1.jpg 8hjhjhj.png D11gallery-3.jpg Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg Bim10.jpg Normal th s11e20 040.jpg AysuBTICAAAwfe1.jpg Bianca2390.jpg Degrassi-bianca-season12-02.jpg Retgds.gif Th degrassi s11e39095.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Graduation